thebatmanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knight
' The Knight' is a fanfic series created by Talix reinterpretation of Batman more focusing about young Bruce Wayne’s life before donning the identity of the Dark Knight. This series will tell of Bruce's life before Batman, but after multiple seasons we will see the Dark Knight in his prime and glory. Inspired by Smallville and Batman Begins, The Knight, the series will follow the same rule as Smallville with the "no tights rule" as it will play out Bruce will be the only hero as Batman hasn't even exist, yet the mythology will play on. The "weekly" villains will be normal people showing weird abilities because of a Wayne Enterprises' lab explosion, but there will be versions of Batman's future nemeses such as Joker, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, and others, but like Bruce no costumes are allowed. Bruce, Alfred, the Waynes, Lucius Fox, and Julie Madison will be comic book characters focus on the show as well there will be series-created characters such as Leo Foster (a Robin archetype), Jason Powers, Derek Powers, and Det. Megan Alder (a Jim Gordon archetype) as the cast. Each season will have 13 episodes in total. Plot The Knight follows the life of young Bruce Wayne in the 21st century beginning as a high school junior as he battles adolescense, love, sadness, death, and justice. After his parents' mysterious death, he will be lured to the world of vengenance as he fights back learning the arts of man-hunt and soon become the persona known throughout Gotham as Batman. Cast Young Bruce Wayne.jpg|Young Bruce Wayne Julie Madison.jpg|Julie Madison Jason Powers.jpg|Jason Powers Seventh-heaven-hoechlin32sm.jpg|Leo Foster Victor Powers.jpg|Victor Powers Alfred.jpg|Alfred Det Alder.jpg|Detective Megan Alder Series Regulars *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) Bruce is a young teen who in the opposite playboy as a rich, cool kid, but actually struggles with his love for women and the interest of finding a new identity. His parents died at when he was the age of 8. When unusual things begins happening in Gotham, Bruce starts using his "detective" skills as it pays out to stop the metahumans and keeps it as a secret to Jason, Julie, and others, but Leo, Lucicus, and Alfred are the only three who knows he is doing this. He will soon become Batman in the near future. *Julie Madison (Sarah Mason) Julie is one of Bruce's friends, but before Zantanna, Selena, and Talia, she is somewhat Bruce's first love interest as they keep on having on-and-off relationships. She is the daugther of Navy Lt. Fred Madison, whose on tour, and Dr. Susanne Madison, who left her when she was young. Julie has a specialty of being a future actress and is currently living with her Aunt Sue. She will be known as the dasmel when she gets kidnapped, used, or attacked by many metahumans having Bruce to save her. *Jason Powers (Matt Barr) Jason is the son of bussiness magnate, Victor Powers, and has a brother-like relationship with Bruce since both of their fathers are bussiness owners. He dates many girls punning the future Bruce Wayne's playboy status; he always having problems with his father and has a obession of investaging the metahumans. *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) Leo is Bruce's best friend in high school and somewhat as a sidekick of his; he once never knew about Bruce's secret actions, but he is one of three poeple who knows his secret and helps him with the information about the metahumans. Soon, he will have a part in when Bruce becomes Batman. *Victor Powers (Paul Johansson) Victor is Jason's father and the CEO of PowerCorp; he begins using these powers for evil purposes as he starts doing shady experiments including the project involving metahumans who been infected by the "Phoenix". He was responsible for the "Phoenix" disbanding and decides to help Gotham by getting rid of the Phoenix-infected freaks. He was once a old friend of Thomas Wayne, before something happening to make them bitter rivals. *Alfred Pennysworth (John Cleese) Alfred is the Waynes' trustworthy and loyal butler and has stick by them for many years. After Bruce's parents died when he was 12, Alfred took care of him since then and keeps on becoming a father figure to Bruce; he is one of three who is learning about Bruce's heroic crusades for Gotham and helps him by keep on giving him support. He will soon become Bruce's main assistant when he becomes Batman. *Detective Megan Alder (Gina Torres) Det. Alder is a great and tough officer who has served for the Gotham Police for almost fifteen years and beginning her thirteenth, she will begin probing alot of weird cases invovling metahumans. When Bruce is always becoming a prime witness during her investagations, Alder tries to warn him about the danger, but later on she lets him helps her with some of the cases. Reccuring Regulars *Lucius Fox (Keith David) Lucicus is the main lab technican for Wayne Enterprises and had a great relationship with Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father, for many years. One of their last projects was a chemical known as "Phoenix", a dangerous mutangen that can fuse with any kind of genetic and natural resources, but soon Victor Powers decides to use his connctions and disbands the project; one day a stom leads to a dangerous lab exoplosion causing the "Phoenix" to go in the air and infect multiple unknown poeple. Soon Lucius will find about Bruce's secret actions as he is one of three and helps him with alot of combative stuff as it reveals Lucicus is a blackbelt. *Comissioner William Woods (Geoff Pierson) William Woods is the current comissioner of the Gotham Police Dept. and has a sense of knowing that Gotham is not all that normal. He is the mentor of Det. Alder once he was a sergent, but now thinks she has all the knowledge he gaved her knowing she will use in good time. He were great friends with the Waynes and occasionally keeps in tact with Bruce. *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) Dr. Thomas Wayne is Bruce's father and Martha's husband; he was a gifted surgeon and philanthropist. He was also the inheritor of the Wayne family fortune, which was built through industry and real estate by previous generations. He was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises until he and his wife was murderd mysteriously. He becomes a recurring ghostly figure helping Bruce along the way having a hand when Bruce becomes Batman. *Martha Wayne (Sara Clarke) Martha is Thomas's wife and Bruce's mother; she had a hand in making Wayne Enterprises more productive helping Gotham in the process, but once she and her husband died Gotham becomes more corrupted by the day. Bruce will have a dream about her somewhere in time. Episodes Season 1 Season One tells the story of Bruce Wayne as your typical teenage son of a billionaire who comes to turn of tragic love and tragic loss. In the reinterpretation of the Batman saga, we see Bruce struggling with the loss of his parents while having flashbacks of their death. During this season, he falls in love with a double agent, Gina Faust, while admitting he has feelings for Julie Madison, who opens a new club and keeps a few secrets of her own. Leo tries to become a young upcoming reporter. Jason Powers go up against his own father, Victor Powers. Speaking of Victor, he has his own surprises: tracking a crystal, reviving a old project, presumed to be dead, while someone actually shoots him at the end. Along with these come other highlights, Flash and Steel comes to Gotham; Leslie Thompkins comes back; and a ghost from Bruce's past comes back to haunt him...all this and more in this awesome journey through the pre-Batman years. Season 2 Season Two continues where the last season left off where Bruce, preparing to go to the dance, gets interrupted by a visit of a ghost from his past...Talia Al Ghul; while helping his former friend, he no doubt realize how much Julie is meant to his life as he tries to pursue that eventual road to depression. Speaking of, Julie fights for her life after that car accident, and now the aftermath will bring her closer to Bruce than she ever realize. Leo adjusts trying to make a new standard in his life, but he soon will know more about his future. Jason has his hands full living in Rome, coming back to Gotham, helping his father, and turn out has a girlfriend, who will have a part in a lot of forthcoming events in the middle of the season all the way to the end. Victor has one thing on his mind...find out who put a bullet in him; it will take almost to the near-end to find out the real truth. If those events haven't incite your feast of suspense and drama there is also Det. Alder's new partner, who has a dark past; the appearances of known future Batman villains such as Scarecrow, the Black Mask, Spellbinder, and the Huntress; the appearance of DC heroine Black Canary; and many other surprises that will no doubt make this season a classic as we continue this awesome journey through the pre-Batman years. Music Music will be an important theme throughout the series as various songs by artists will be played during many episodes; artists that will be featured include OneRepublic, Simple Plan, The Bravery, Jet Black Stare, Augustana, Snow Patrol, Avril Lavegine, Black Eyed Peas, and more. The theme song will be "Someone to Save You" by One Republic. Category:Fanfic series